


Mr.Jones

by Serpentbetty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentbetty/pseuds/Serpentbetty
Summary: Jughead jones, a new English teacher in riverdale high and has a girlfriend named veronica lodge. On his first day he laid his eyes on a beautiful blonde.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first A03 story. This idea came up when me and my friend, maja, were doing a rp about this. Hope you enjoy! My writing is trying to improve so please don't hate.

Jughead Jones enjoyed writting. At high school he would write articles and newspapers, how god, how he loved doing that. He finally, in this day, became an english teacher.  
It was one of his biggest dreams, teaching young kids something he love. The job starts tommrow, and Jughead, and his girlfriend, veronica, were celebrating.  
V: "Im so proud of you Jug! This is your dream and you finally got it!"  
J:" I am actually happy too about my self. I accomplished something i very much wanted. And im proud."  
After talking, and of course what is a celebration without wine or alchol. Jughead and Veronica, litterally ten minutes later, had a heated momment, which ended in the bed of  
course.

The next Morning, Jughead woke up and murmered "shit,shit,shit". He was very late to his new teaching job and didn't even have time to eat breakfast or say bye  
to his girlfriend. Jughead, after a few minutes, made it to Riverdale High. He eventually found his class. Not suprised, everyone was here already.   
"Hello Class, Im Mr.Jones. I am your english teacher. Please be quiet while I call for attendance.

Jughead was almost done with the attendance until  
"Betty Cooper?" Jughead yelled out.  
"Here." A beautiful blonde called out. Oh hell, she was so gorgerous.   
Jughead cleared his throat and finished his attendance.

"Today is your first day of school so I do not want too much pressure on everyone, Im handing out a test, not for a grade, just to see on how good your writting   
structure." The class let out a "booing" sound. Jughead ignored it and handed everyone a piece of paper with dirrections on it. He gave one to Betty and she bit her   
lip, and Jughead couldn't lie, it was the hottest thing ever. 

When class ended, Jughead was about to grab some papers until he noticed betty didn't leave yet.   
Betty just looked up and down and kept staring. Jughead stared back until he broke it. And came up to her.  
"Cooper, do you need anything?"  
"U-uh no, im sorry. Ill leave now." She said.  
Betty got up but tripped and fell on Jughead.   
Jughead was in shock, her breasts were just on his face.  
"O-oh my god i am so sorry." She sighed, and like that she ran away.\

After lunch, and the rest of Jughead's periods, he drove home.  
"Baby pumpkin pie love! You are back honey!" Veronica yelled and kissed Jug. Sometimes, that girl wouldn't shut up.  
"Hey veronica." He replied  
V: "How was your day babe?"  
J: "pretty good."


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead didn't think much of Betty that day. It was his first day of school so of course there is somedays when people get embarrassed.  
He woke up from bed and went to the kitchen and cooked some food for himself because Veronica never feels like cooking. Jughead made himself a sandwich  
and went to school early this time. He arrived at the high school and went into his class with his breakfast. Jughead was just eating away because that is one of  
his favorite things to do, eat.

Since he was early, you can barely hear people in the hallways.  
Footsteps approached and Betty opened the door. With a shocked face, but still smiling.   
B: "Mr.Jones, nice seeing you here." She breathed  
J:"Hello Betty, mind if I ask why exactly you are here?"  
B: "I like to come to class early and eat here."  
J: " Well i guess if you're here, lets ask each other questions, like get to know each other, since you're my student, and also then it wont be awkward."  
B: "Sure, ill go first, why did you want to become a English teacher?"  
J "Well, back in high school I loved writing. I used to do the school newspaper."  
B: "Well that is very fascinating Mr. Jones. It's your turn to ask a question now."  
J: "Well...what do you want to be when you grow up?"  
B: " A Journalist. Just like my mom."  
J: "Interesting.."  
B: " What is your full name Mr. Jones?"  
J: "Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third."  
B: "That's a really long name."  
J: " I agree. I used to hate that name as a kid, but I guess it grew onto me. But outside of school you can call me Jughead."  
B: "i have to admit, that is a very interesting name.  
Jughead chuckled and agreed. His eyes lingered over her body, admiring her beauty. 'God, how can someone be this gorgeous?'  
Jughead then noticed he was staring for too long.  
J:"I- umm, I'll skip my turn, how about you ask me another question again?"  
B: " How old are you Mr. Jones? You look very young for a teacher, maybe the youngest one I've ever seen."  
J: "Oh- Well, I don't know if that is a compliment or not but, I'm 20, what about you?"  
B: "15, tho ill be 16 next week.  
Jughead gave a small smile. Betty asked if she can ask another question, Jughead simply nodded.  
He saw betty hesitate for a second.  
B: " Do you have a-"  
There was a long pause.  
B: "do you have a girlfriend?"  
Jughead eyes widened a little over that question. He wasn't sure if he should answer that but he did anyway.  
J: "Don't you think that is not an appropriate or non-suitable question to ask your teacher? But yes, i do."  
B: " Actually, 'how old are you' isn't suitable either so I thought it would be okay to ask that."  
J: "Well I guess we are trying to know each other better so, do you have a boyfriend?"  
B: "Yes I do, he is boring anyways, never has time for me."  
J: "What is his name?"  
B: "Archie Andrews."  
B: "He is hot though." Betty quickly put her hand over her mouth. And jughead gave out a small laugh.  
J: "Am i hot?" Jughead joked.  
B: "Is that an appropriate question you should be asking your student Mr. Jones?" Betty was obviously teasing him.  
Jughead gave out a small grin.  
J:"Calm down blondie, I was joking."  
B:"Good, otherwise I'd have to go to the principal.  
Jughead smile faded.  
J: "Is falling on purpose on your English teacher something a student should do? Other wise I'd have to talk to the principal."  
B: "On purpose?"  
J: "Yes, I saw you, no one trips when there is nothing in front of them and going towards someone, like me." Jughead was obviously lying because it made no sense.  
B: "More like leaning forward, but no, i haven't done it on purpose Mr. jones. And you're falsely accusing me now."  
The bell suddenly rings, gesturing everyone to go to class.   
J: "You should go to your seat now Cooper."  
Betty scoffed and went to her seat.  
J: "Welcome class, today I am passing the test from yesterday and reviewing."  
Jughead was again, passing the paper back to everyone.  
Betty was deeply staring at his eyes, it was like she was lost. Jughead suddenly noticed.  
Jughead then, out-loud, yelled something.  
J: "Betty Cooper, you shouldn't be staring at your teacher like that." The class instantly starting 'oohing' like 1st graders.  
J:"Im starting the review, everyone quiet. And keep your eyes to yourself. Especially, Betty.  
Then the class started giggling.  
B: "I'm not doing anything! You're falsely accusing me of doing something I did not do for the second time today!"  
Betty, please no talking. Last warning.  
Betty gave a small 'ugh' and rolled her eyes.


End file.
